


Butterfly Dream

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belated happy birthday fic to Icey, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: He wakes up in his boyfriend's arms and thinks back to his lonely childhood.(Bad summary, poor English as always sorry)





	Butterfly Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Very belated happy birthday fic to Iceland!! I love you honey♡  
> And like the other bday fics, it has nothing to do with birthdays and I don't even know if this fic makes sense or not.  
> Oh well, I hope you enjoy~

_Once upon a time, I, Chuang Chou, dreamt I was a butterfly,_  
_fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purposes a butterfly._  
_I was conscious only of my happiness as a butterfly, unaware that I was Chou._  
_Soon I awaked, and there I was, veritably myself again._  
_Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly,_  
_or whether I am now a butterfly, dreaming I am a man._

_[Butterfly Dream/Zhuangzi]_

∞

Iceland's eyes flutter opens. He blinks a few times and takes a whole minute to realize that he was in his bed. He takes another full minute to remember about last night and sighs in content.  
He touches the arms wrapped around his waist from behind, closing his eyes to appreciate the warm temperature pressed against his back. A pleasant warmness spreads in his chest.  
He turned around in the secure embrace to look at the man sleeping next to him. He couldn't help himself but to leak a small smile when he saw how peacefully his lover looked in his sleep.

When he was a little child, he never imagined a day like this would come. Spending the whole night together. Waking up to find the other still sleeping next you.

It wasn't like this before.

Crossing the sea was a long, life risking journey. He was always trapped in his small island. All alone, away from his loved ones for so long.  
He was so lonely he often dreamed about being a butterfly, flying freely across the sea to the continent. When he landed on his love's shoulder, it felt so real that he thought it was really happening. But sadly, unlike the butterfly dream Zhuangzi had, he knew exactly which world was his reality.

A string of sun ray pierced through the window and shined on the honey blond hair of his lover's. He didn't have his usual cross hair pin on, so the bangs were covering the left side of his face. Iceland reached his hand and pushed them back so he could see his pretty face. He tried to be gentle so as not to wake the other up, but after a small groan the blond opened his eyes.

"Hæ Norge." Iceland whispered.  
"Did I wake you?"  
He asked sheepishly and the blond chuckled.  
"Not really. I was already awake when you turned around to face me."  
"Oh... That's embarrassing."  
He felt his cheeks heat up, mentally slapping himself for getting caught staring.  
"No, no. It was cute."  
Norway smiled and pecked on the boy's flushing cheek.  
"Meanie.”  
Iceland frowned hokily and returned the kiss.

Norway glanced behind Iceland to the digital clock on the nightstand, then looked back at his lover.  
"What were you doing up this early?"  
He asked as he combed the platinum hair.  
Iceland locked his amethyst eyes to the sapphire ones and waited a moment before answering.

"I had a dream. A dream I used to have when I was a small kid."  
He said so softly like he was revealing a secret. Norway laid there still, keeping their eyes locked, waiting for the next words.  
"I was a butterfly. Flying across the sea to you. When I landed on your shoulder, you didn't know it was me and I couldn't tell you it was me because I couldn't speak. But I was happy. You didn't try to brush me off. I was so close to you. I could feel your temperature and it was so real."  
Iceland reached his hand to touch the blond’s cheek. It was warm, just like in his dreams.  
He still remembers.  
A moment after Iceland finished his story, Norway closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  
“You know, I used to have a dream like that. But it wasn’t sweet like yours. Mine was a nightmare.”  
He started talking, his eyes still closed. He could feel Iceland’s smooth thumb brushing his cheek.  
“Instead of being a butterfly, I was a big whale. I swam through the dark waters to you. I eventually got to your island and saw you standing on a cliff from the surface of the sea. I tried to get closer to you, but the water was too shallow for me to get any closer. So, I called out to you, but you couldn’t hear me. The only way I could get your attention was to jump and splash the water. But when I splashed, the fishers also noticed me. They got on their boats with huge harpoons in their hands and chased me back to the dark cold sea. I never reached you in these dreams.”  
He quivers, remembering the despair and frustration.

“I’m here now. I can hear you, and I’m touching you.”  
Iceland said and pinched Norway’s cheek.  
“Yeah. You’re right. And I’m not a whale.”  
They both laugh. Norway takes Iceland’s hand and entangles their fingers.  
“I’m glad you’re not a butterfly. I’d be scared you might fly up high out of reach.”  
Norway said. He wanted to tighten his grip on Iceland’s hand, but before he could, the bed screeched, and the smaller hand slipped out of his. He looks up and see Iceland standing outside of bed.  
“You can cage me if you want.”  
Iceland winked seductively, then suddenly ran out of the room leaving Norway dumbfounded.  
He could hear his rare but very cute giggles in the hall.

Norway blinked once, twice, thrice, before he realized that Iceland wanted to play tag.  
He grinned and sprinted out of bed to catch his mischievous butterfly.

∞

They were laughing and exchanging short kisses on the couch. They’re still in their pajamas, Iceland sitting sideways on Norway’s laps, caged in the older’s loving arms.  
He was happy. Happier than he had ever been in his dreams.  
The happiness was overwhelming Iceland thought he was still dreaming, but unlike Zhuangzi’s dream, he knows it’s real when he wakes from his slumber.


End file.
